seven_deadly_sinsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Escanor
Escanor 」エ ス カ ノ」 」ist ein Mitglied der Seven Deadly Sins und ist bekannt als Lion's Sin of Pride. Er ist bekannt dafür, tagsüber immense Kraft zu gewinnen und mit dem langsamen Untergehen der Sonne allmählich schwächer zu werden, was ihn in der Nacht gebrechlich und unterwürfig macht. Sein heiliger Schatz ist die göttliche Axt Rhitta. Seine innewohnende Kraft heißt „Sonnenschein”. Erscheinung Auf dem Fahndungsplakat ist Escanor als Mann mittleren Alters mit Bart und Pferdeschwanz dargestellt. Escanor hat einen Schnurrbart und eine Brille. Escanor trägt Kleidung, wie sie normalerweise für klassische Barkeeper gedacht ist. Er trug vorübergehend, während seines ersten Erscheinens in der Serie, eine Brille. Sein Löwensymbol ist auf seinem Rücken. Vor zehn Jahren trug er eine Ganzkörperrüstung mit einem besonderen, einzigartigen Helm. Dieser war nur leider zu groß, um ihm in den Nachtstunden zu passen, aber auch zu klein wiederum, um seiner imposanten Erscheinung am Tag zu passen. Escanor wurde während der Nebengeschichte „Vampire von Edinburgh” als ein sehr sanftmütiger und schwach-wirkender junger Mann mit kurz geschnittenen Haaren und viel zu großer Kleidung gezeigt. Doch seine Kleidung wurde bewusst locker gewählt, damit sie ihm richtig passt, wenn er seine körperliche Gestalt am Tag vergrößert. Während des neuen Heiligen Krieges trägt Escanor eine langärmelige weiße Jacke, die mit weißen Pelzbesätzen an der Seite und weißem Stachelfell am Hals der Jacke und einem dekorativen goldenen Hand-Schutz versehen ist. Er trägt eine schwarze Hose und einen Gürtel mit drei Reihen Nieten und einer großen Schnalle, auf der eine Sonne mit Stacheln zu sehen ist. Er trug ebenfalls weiße Stiefel, die oben mit einer Miniatursonne verziert sind. Persönlichkeit Zwei Persönlichkeiten, zwei Körper, ein Mensch Escanors Persönlichkeit verändert sich drastisch mit der sich veränderten Stärke, und somit von Tag zu Nacht. Nachts ist er nervös, unterwürfig und ausgesprochen höflich und zurückhaltend. Am Tag, zu seiner körperlichen Hochform, ist er arrogant, prahlt und ist herrschsüchtig und urteilt schnell und gerne über Menschen, über ihre Fehltritte und ist bereit Menschen für ihre Fehler zu bestrafen. Spannend ist, dass aber beide Persönlichkeiten komplett zu ihm gehören und die Charaktre fließend sind. Er weiß auch genau, welche Persönlichkeit wann genau was getan hat. Allgemeine Charaktereigenschaften Trotz des großen Unterschiede gibt es einige Charaktereigenschaften, die er Tag und Nacht behält, wie zum Beispiele seine Gefühle für Merlin und seine Vorliebe für Gedichte. Trotz seiner stolzen Persönlichkeit, kümmert er sich immer noch um seine Kameraden, aber eben auf seine spezielle Weise. Am Tage ist er sehr unwirsch und hat Gowther schon mit dem Tode gedroht, aber nachts kümmert er sich sehr um seinen Kapitän und seine Kameraden und will eigentlich niemandem schaden. Er ist auch mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass andere ihn wegen seiner einzigartigen Körperveränderung von Tag zu Nacht für ein Monster halten. Er hatte eine schlimme Kindheit, weil da diese starken Veränderungen das erste mal stattfanden. Selbst die schlimmsten Dämonen wollen nicht glauben, dass er wirklich ein Mensch ist. Stolz Während des Tages ist Escanors Stolz und seine Einstellung so, dass er niemals Hass in seinem Herzen gegenüber irgendjemandem hegt. Selbst Dämonen hasst er nicht, sondern bedauert sie nur. Sein großer Stolz scheint ihn nicht daran zu hindern, die Stärke anderer zu würdigen, da er die Stärke von Estarossa und Meliodas während seiner Kämpfe mit ihnen offen anerkannte und bewunderte. Er kann auch um Hilfe bitten, was sich zeigt, als er Hawk ansprach, ihm zu helfen, sein Gefühl gegenüber Merlin zu äußern. Liebe: Merlin Escanor verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in Merlin, da sie die erste Person war, die nicht nur keine Angst vor ihm oder seiner Macht hatte, sondern sich offen und herlich für sie interessierte. Seitdem ist sie die einzige Person geworden, über die er sich sich stellt. Tatsächlich scheint seine Liebe zu ihr (in beiden seiner Formen) weit über seinen eigenen Stolz hinauszugehen. Während des Großen Kampf-Festes stellt er heraus, dass sie für ihn wie die Sonne ist, welche ihn tagsüber stärkt, whol wissend, dass sie nicht so stark für ihn fühlt, wie er für sie - und dies wohl nite tun wird. Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstung Escanor wurde als das stärkste Mitglied der Seven Deadly Sins beschrieben, Galand und Melascula schon bei aufgehender Sonne leicht besiegte. Escanors Macht wird sowohl von Feinden als auch von Verbündeten gefürchtet. Estarossa, eines der stärksten Mitglieder der Zehn Gebote, weigert sich, zu glauben, dass jemand, der so mächtig ist, ein Mensch sein kann. Im Kampf verlässt sich Escanor hauptsächlich auf die Kraft der Sonne, um seine Fähigkeit „Sonnenschein” für den Kampf, zu nutzen. Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, wachsen seine Kraft und Größe stark. Kurz vor Mittag bringt sein Körper eine enorme Menge an Wärme ab, so dass er in der Lage ist, Hindernisse und andere Panzer wie Butter zu schmelzen. Seine Magie steht seiner brutalen Stärke jedoch in nichts nach, denn ein einziger Schlag von seiner Axt Rhitta reichte aus, um Galand in zwei Teile zu spalten und mit einem einzigen Arm zu schwingen, während Meliodas es schwer hat, ihn auch nur etwas zu bewegen. Selbst Meliodas, der Anführer der Seven Deadly Sins, hat Escanor als viel stärker anerkannt. Auch Merlin hat auch viel Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten und erkennt Escanor als die einzige Person an, die Meliodas stoppen könnte, wenn er zu seinem früheren Selbst zurückkehren sollte. Fähigkeiten * Sonnenschein, (Sunshine),「太陽サンシャイン Taiyō (Sanshain): Escanors Fähigkeit ist eine der Dualität, er ist der Schwächste unter allen heiligen Rittern um Mitternacht, aber ab der Morgendämmerung beginnt sein Energieniveau stetig von einer Stunde auf die nächste zu steigen, bis es mittags seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Während seines Kampfes mit Galand erhöhte sich sein Kraftlevel scheinbar um jede Sekunde um 5 Punkte und wurde bei 50.060 gemessen, während er weiter stieg. Auf seinem Höhepunkt übertrifft er laut Merlin jeden der anderen Sünden. Dieser Zyklus zeichnet sich durch deutliche Unterschiede in seinen Fähigkeiten, seiner Persönlichkeit und seinem Aussehen aus. ** Tageszeit: Beginnend mit dem Aufgang der Sonne im Morgengrauen, beginnt für Escanor eine dramatische Veränderung, sowohl physisch als auch mental. Er wird viel größer und muskulöser, seine Kleidung zerreißt durch das WAchstum, wenn diese nicht speziell auf sein Wachstum zugeschnitten ist. In diesem Zustand sind seine körperliche Stärke und Ausdauer unglaublich und seine immense magische Kraft strahlt von seinem Körper aus als intensive Hitze, die normalerweise alles um ihn herum zu Asche verpulvert. Er scheint in der Lage zu sein, etwas Kontrolle darüber zu haben, und nach Belieben Kraft schaffst, um intensives Licht und Wärme zu erzeugen, um sogar Steine zu schmelzen. ** Der Eine:, (The One): Während der Mittagspause, wenn seine Kraft für eine Minute ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hat, wird er zur Manifestation der Macht selbst und sein Körper stellt normale Menschen in den Schatten. In dieser Form soll er unbesiegbar sein. ** Nachtzeit: Mit dem Untergang der Sonne kehrt Escanor zu seinem ursprünglichen, kleineren und schwächeren Selbst zurück. Er ist scheinbar schwächer als ein durchschnittlicher Mensch, und sein Leistungslevel wurde mit 15 gemessen. * Super Slash ュ 微塵 斬 ス ュ ュ ュ ュ ュ Mijingiri (Sūpā Surasshu); wörtlich: "Atomhieb" 」: Escanor liefert mit seiner Axt einen mächtigen Ausfallschritt, der beträchtlichen Schaden verursacht, der aus mehreren Metern Entfernung zu spüren ist. * Divine Sword Escanor ル 聖 剣 せ ル ル ル ル ル Soiken Esukanōru After: Nachdem Escanor den Höhepunkt seiner Macht erreicht hat und er Der Eine wird, macht er eine nach unten wischende Bewegung mit seiner Hand, die einen Gegner durchtrennen kann. Waffen Göttliche Axt Rhitta: Eine riesige Axt, benannt nach einer Jungfrau, die angeblich von der Sonne geliebt wird. Sie ist unglaublich schwer und das meiste Gewicht ist auf den Kopf konzentriert, was es sehr ausbalanciert macht, aber am Tag ist Escanorer der Lage, sie mit einer Hand zu schwingen. Großer Speer: Ein großer Speer, den Escanor besaß und kurz vor zehn Jahren gezeigt wurde, bevor die Sieben Todsünden für den Mord an Zaratras gesucht wurden. Es scheint im Vergleich zu seinem heiligen Schatz nicht so schwer zu sein. Magic Glasses: Escanor hat ihn kürzlich von Merlin bekommen und kann mit Hilfe von ihnen seine Tagesform unterdrücken. Er wird sich jedoch sofort in sein größeres Selbst verwandeln, wenn er sie nicht mehr trägt. Powerlevel Aufgrund seiner Abhängigkeit von Tag und Nacht schwankt die Leistung von Escanor ständig und kann über längere Zeit nicht genau gemessen werden. Der niedrigste Wert, 15, wurde zu einer unbestimmten Zeit während der Nacht gemessen, und der höchste Wert wurde auf 114.000 verzeichnet. Gegen Mittag erreicht seine Macht ihren Höhepunkt und er wird für eine Minute "Der Eine", mit einem Powerlevel von 300.000+, welcher von Merlin als "unbesiegbare Inkarnation der Macht" beschrieben. . Die Grenzen der Macht des Einen auszunutzen, belastet Escanors Körper stark. Letztendlich schadet sie Escanor fast mehr, als dem Angegriffenen. Trivia * In der Artuslegende gibt es zwei Charaktere mit dem Namen "Escanor", darunter: "Escanor le Grand", der von einem Riesen und einer Hexe aufgezogen wurde und angeblich ein sehr großer Mann ist, und "Escanor le Beau", der Neffe von dem ersten Escanor, der ein hübscher junger Mann war und sich schließlich in ein Einsiedlerleben zurückgezogen hatte. Escanor basiert auf dem ersten, der bis zum Mittag stärker wurde, als seine Stärke nachließ und schließlich von Sir Gawain besiegt wurde, mit dem er sowohl diese Macht als auch sein Geburtsdatum teilte. * Besondere Fähigkeiten sind nicht bekannt * Hobbys sind unbekannt * Tagesablauf: schlummern und Gedichte schreiben * Lieblingsessen: Fleisch während des Tages, Gemüse während der Nacht * Charm Point: Seine Schüchternheit * Er ist sein eigener Komplex * Die Leute, die er am meisten respektiert, sind Merlin und Meliodas * Hat niemand, dem es etwas ausmachen würde, einen Feind davon zu machen * Schwachpunkt: In der Nacht super schwach zu sein * Geburtsort: Castellio Königreich * Traum / Hoffnung: Eröffnung eines Ladens mit Merlin * Bedauern: Geboren werden * Die peinlichste Sache in seinem Leben: Sein Mittags-Selbst - immer * Was er gerade jetzt am meisten will: Kontrolle seiner Kräfte * Lieblingstiere: Katzen und Löwen * Lieblingsduft: Wildberry * Sein Leistungsniveau kann nicht gemessen werden * Die Sünde des Stolzes wird normalerweise mit einem Pferd und der Farbe Violett symbolisiert. * Escanor mag es nicht, tagsüber wegen seiner Persönlichkeitsänderung auszugehen. * Er hat das größte Symbol, im Verhältnis zu seiner Größe, die auf seinem Rücken liegt. * In der Nacht ist er bekannt dafür, die niedrigste Kraftstufe nicht nur aller Heiligen Ritter in Britannia zu haben, sondern auch niedriger als die von allen anderen bei nur 15. * Von allen Sünden ist er in Bezug auf das Alter der Jüngste. en:Escanor es:Escanor fr:Escanor pl:Escanor pt-br:Escanor ru:Эсканор zh:艾斯卡諾 it:Escanor Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Seven Deadly Sins Kategorie:Heilige Ritter